


the best date (the only date)

by kiyala



Category: Bleach
Genre: Chocolate, Community: kink_bingo, Fluff, M/M, this will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Uryuu haven't been on a proper date that doesn't involve fighting Hollows. Ichigo decides he's going to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best date (the only date)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kink_bingo square "food"
> 
> This is also written for my dearest darling Sarcakes. ♥

“You know what?” Ichigo asks, changing out of his Shinigami robes at the end of the night, “I can’t remember the last time we’ve been on a date.”

Uryuu raises an eyebrow, already in bed with his glasses off. “Really. We _just_ —”

“I mean, a date that doesn’t involve Hollows,” Ichigo amends. “That sounds nice, right? It could be relaxing.”

“Mm.” Uryuu shuffles over as Ichigo joins him in bed. “Maybe.”

“We’re doing this,” Ichigo decides, turning onto his side to face Uryuu.

“If you want,” Uryuu replies, only ever this agreeable when he really wants to sleep. “Good night.”

Of course, Ichigo doesn’t let go of the idea. He mentions it the next night, and the night after that too, until Uryuu finally gives in.

“Fine, fine, what do you want to do? Do you want to go to dinner and watch a movie after? We’ll go on the weekend, if that will make you happy.”

“You bet it will,” Ichigo replies cheerfully, kissing Uryuu and grinning at him. “Seriously, though, dinner and a movie? That’s the best thing you can come up with?”

Uryuu’s only response is to make a face at Ichigo before continuing to change out of his Quincy uniform. “Well, if you’ve got a better idea, I’d like to hear it.”

“Just leave it all to me,” Ichigo tells him. “I’ll come up with something good.”

 

«·»

 

Ichigo doesn’t sleep over on Friday night, leaving Uryuu with an address to a café for breakfast the next morning instead. Ichigo gets there a good fifteen minutes early, strangely nervous even though this shouldn’t be any different to when they spend their time together anywhere else. Still, he can’t help fidgeting and when Uryuu finally shows up, Ichigo can’t hide his big grin of relief.

“Have you been waiting for long?” Uryuu asks, taking Ichigo’s hand squeezing it briefly in greeting.

“Just got here,” Ichigo lies. “You ready to eat?”

Breakfast is simple, but delicious. They have meals together all the time, so Ichigo lets himself relax a little. There’s really nothing to worry about; they’ve been together for months now and the bickering never really goes away, but it’s nowhere near as bad as it used to be. They understand each other now, and know how to get along…

Ichigo is so completely lost in his own thoughts that it takes him a moment to realise that Uryuu is watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“Huh sorry, what?” Ichigo feels his ears turning red as Uryuu rolls his eyes, thankfully not looking all that offended.

“I was asking what else you had planned for today, but I understand if you need every last brain cell of yours to put towards whatever it is you’re thinking about.”

“Shut up,” Ichigo grumbles. “You’ll find out yourself, anyway. Why spoil it?”

“I’ve seen you plan things before,” Uryuu teases with a small smirk. “Forgive me for being a little concerned.”

“Whatever, it’s still going to be better than dinner and a movie. You’re just jealous that I’m more creative than that.”

“Of course, that must be it.”

Ichigo tries to scowl, but he can’t stop grinning. “Just shut up and eat your damn food, Ishida.”

Once they’re done, they wander through the nearby mall. Ichigo leads the way to a small shop tucked away in a corner, a smile tugging at his lips.

“A second-hand bookstore?” Uryuu asks in wonder, the bell by the door jingling as they both enter.

“Found it a week ago,” Ichigo tells him with a broad grin. “I’ve been waiting for a change to drag you out here with me without giving it away.”

Uryuu turns to him with one of his rare smiles. “This is amazing. Thank you.”

Feeling both pleased and embarrassed, Ichigo nudges him with a shoulder. “Come on, let’s look around.”

It’s just a small shop without very many people in it, but they manage to lose track of time anyway. It’s a full hour later when they emerge from the store, arms weighed down with paper bags crammed full of books.

“Park?” Ichigo suggests. “It’s sunny outside. We can sit and read for a while.”

“That sounds wonderful. Pick a book. I’ll take the rest back to my place and return with a picnic blanket. Meet you at the park.”

“I could just go with—” Ichigo begins, selecting a book, but Uryuu is already gone. With a shrug, Ichigo walks to the park, using his shunpo whenever it’s quiet enough to nobody will notice. With Uryuu’s hirenkyaku, Ichigo knows that he will end up being late if he just walks.

Sure enough, by the time he reaches the park, Uryuu already has the blanket spread out underneath a tree, complete with two bottles of water for them.

“What did you do, walk?” Uryuu asks, reclining against the tree trunk.

“Very funny,” Ichigo replies, lying down on the blanket beside him. “I just didn’t want anyone to notice.”

“They wouldn’t, if you were fast enough,” Uryuu replies, his hand automatically reaching out to stroke Ichigo’s hair the way he does when they lie down beside each other. He pauses for a moment when he realises they’re in public, but then continues anyway. Ichigo smiles, turning his face to nuzzle into Uryuu’s hand. Snatching it away, Uryuu laughs. “What do you think you are, a cat? You’d have to be much cuter for that.”

“Ouch.” Rolling onto his stomach, Ichigo turns to Uryuu. “What if I start meowing?”

“Listen to yourself. I can’t believe you’ve ever managed to convince yourself that you’re actually cool.”

“Is that jealous I hear?”

Laughing, Uryuu shoves him. “Just read your book, Kurosaki.”

The thing Ichigo lies best about Uryuu is the fact that despite their various differences, they’re also incredibly similar to each other. They both like reading and once they turn their attention to their books, they’re happy to be wrapped up in their own stories.

Ichigo looks up a while later, surprised to realise the sun is beginning to set. They’ve both completely missed lunch, but Uryuu doesn’t seem to mind, still lost in his own world. Ichigo takes the opportunity to watch Uryuu for a moment, taking in everything from the light crease between his brows to the way his fingers rest on the side of his book as he reads. He waits until Uryuu is done with the page he’s on and is about to turn to the next one before he clears his throat.

“Hey.”

Uryuu glances up at him with a small frown and then looks around in surprise. “Oh. It’s been that long already?”

Ichigo looks at the book in his own hands, realising that he’s nearly finished it. “I guess so, huh? I completely lost track of time.”

“Me too.” Blinking, Uryuu sits up and stretches. “I haven’t done that in such a long time. It was fun.”

“Yeah?” Ichigo smiles. “I’m glad. That’s all I wanted.”

“That was a good date,” Uryuu says, running his hands through Ichigo’s hair again. “We could head back to my place, if you’d like.”

“Yeah.” The park is mostly empty now, and Ichigo knows that Uryuu is in a good enough mood for him to get away with a quick kiss. “That sounds good.”

They walk home together, taking their time now, not in any rush to be anywhere. It’s a completely different pace to the way they usually spend their time together, most of their attention on the Hollows they are fighting, and Ichigo is glad they’ve taken the time for this.

“You know,” Uryuu spreaks up as they walk, “I was expecting this to be like that time you suggested we rent a rowboat, to improve our teamwork.”

Ichigo cringes at the memory. “Did you really have to bring that up?”

“Absolutely,” Uryuu replies without a second thought. “That was a disaster. I actually lost count of how many times the boat capsized. I’m certain that if we could capsize it on land, we would have done that too.”

“There was that time we dropped the oars and everything,” Ichigo points out, and then sighs. “…Why did I even have to mention that? We were the absolute worst at coordinating with each other.”

Uryuu slips his hand into Ichigo’s with a small smile. “We’ve improved, though.”

Ichigo grins, squeezing back. He’d thought, back on that terrible day, that they would never fit together properly. But he’d been stubborn, like always, and he’s glad for it now.

“I have a surprise for you,” Uryuu tells him with a grin as they approach his block of apartments.

“Yeah?” Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

“Just you wait.” Opening the door to his apartment, Uryuu leads the way to his kitchen.

“Strawberries?” Ichigo asks, looking at the bowls of fruit. “Really?”

“Yes, really. And more importantly…” Uryuu points out the box beside the bowl.

“No way, you bought a fondue set?”

“Chocolate and strawberries,” Uryuu says. “What do you think?”

“I think that you’re the best boyfriend ever, is what.” Ichigo kisses him hard. “I’ve been wanting to try this forever.”

“I know.” Uryuu grins. “You might say that we never spend enough time together without fighting Hollows, but it was difficult finding a time that you weren’t around to go out and buy this. Shall we?”

They get it set up easily enough, and then Ichigo is in pure chocolate heaven. As wonderful as the strawberries are, he’s more interested in the chocolate. Uryuu watches him with amusement and Ichigo pulls him close, dipping his thumb into the melted chocolate and smearing it across Uryuu’s lower lip.

“Really?” Uryuu asks, but he’s grinning, leaning in as Ichigo moves to kiss him.

It’s the best combination Ichigo has ever tasted and he does it again and again, until the strawberries are all but forgotten and Uryuu is in his lap as they kiss each other.

“You’re going to make a mess,” Uryuu murmurs against Ichigo’s lips, but judging by his tone, he really doesn’t mind.

“Yeah.” Ichigo grins. “I was counting on that.”

“I have to give credit where credit is due,” Uryuu murmurs, holding his chocolate-dipped fingers to Ichigo’s lips. “This really has been the best date ever.”

And judging by the way Uryuu’s eyes widen as Ichigo sucks his finger down to the very last knuckle, it’s going to get even better.


End file.
